gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FIB (vehicle)
}} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = fbi2 |handlingname = FBI2 |textlabelname = FBI2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Declasse FIB is a four-door law enforcement SUV, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The FIB is a variant of the Granger modified for FIB/NOOSE use. It always comes with a full black paint job and LED flashing red/blue lights on the front and rear windshields. Because of the purpose of the vehicle, the FIB lacks a push bar or spotlights on the doors. The FIB Granger also has unknown window tint applied to its windows as default.File Data: Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The FIB, along with the Sheriff SUV and the Park Ranger, is easily the best performing SUV in the game. It improves on the civilian vehicle in every way, with good acceleration (about on par with the Interceptor), and stiff suspension, which prevents it from rolling over in high speed turns. It also has a high top speed, great off road performance, and decent brakes. The FIB is powered by a turbocharged twin-cam Inline-4 coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all-wheel drive (60% front, 40% rear) layout. However, the cover of the engine is more like that of a V8. It supplies enough power for each wheel to gain large amounts of traction and maintains it firm on the ground, which rarely loses speed when going through dirt or sand. The FIB is a large vehicle, and because of this, can hold up to eight passengers (four inside and four outside), which makes it one of the largest capacity vehicles in the game in this regard. The FIB, due to its great torque and weight, is able to barrel through most cars on the road, including roadblocks, fences, and even larger cars. The passengers hanging onto the outside are able to use Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns while being driven, making this car excellent for drive-by's and assaulting other cars. Care must be taken by the driver of the vehicle when players are riding on the running boards since they can be knocked off and killed in collisions. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image =FIB-Granger-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' FIB-GTAV-front-Lights.png|An FIB with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) FIBGranger-GTAV-ChasingBati801.jpg|An FIB giving chase to a GTA Online character riding a Bati 801. FIB people.jpg|FIB agents standing beside the FIB in Grand Senora Desert. FIBGranger-GTAV-Armed.jpg|An FIB with two NOOSE members on the side. FIB2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The FIB on Rockstar Games Social Club. FIBGranger-PolicePursuit-GTAV.jpg|An FIB in a response. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Carbine Rifles *Hotel Assassination *Three's a Company *The Paleto Score *The Big Score (Obvious approach) *The Third Way ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Hack and Dash *Rooftop Rumble *The Pacific Standard Job *Humane Raid - Key Codes *Exit Strategy Locations Just like the Sheriff SUV, the FIB Granger is much more challenging to obtain than other police vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When reaching a wanted level of 4 stars, FIB Grangers will begin to appear, with two NOOSE agents hanging on the sides. It only appears in Los Santos. *Two FIB Grangers can be found parked next to the satellites in Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and scientists at around 10:00 - 11:30 in the morning. It can be obtained with no heat at all, but FIB agents nearby will open fire on the player most of the time once they try to hijack it. Although, sometimes, two FIB Buffaloes will take the place of the FIB Grangers, or sometimes there will be one of each. **In the enhanced version, however, the FIB vehicles are replaced with a white Washington and a white Burrito. *An easier way to obtain the FIB Granger is to let a character of the player's choice go to his safehouse (i. e. Franklin), then start Director Mode, adjust the wanted status to high, and activate invincibility in the settings. In Director Mode, find an FIB Granger, quickly drive and park it in any safehouse garage of the chosen character (i.e. Franklin's Safehouse Garage), and then exit Director Mode. After exiting Director Mode, switch to that character and go to the garage. The FIB Granger will be nicely parked there and repaired. (Enhanced version only, tested on PC) Trivia General *Even though it is labeled as an FIB vehicle, NOOSE officers use it during wanted levels, suggesting it is purposed as a tactical car and a undercover SUV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *During the mission Carbine Rifles, the FIB vehicle has bullet-proof tires and a large crate on the back, where the carbine rifles are. *Like the Sheriff SUV, when they spawn, they do not chase the player as frequent as the LSPD, instead they will try to ram the player off the road. Enhanced Version Only: *The siren was altered for the PS4/XB1/PC version, where it now sounds like a 90's police siren. The same siren is also used on the FIB Buffalo. **Because of this, the siren will no longer malfunction when shot. (Confirmed on PS4) References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:FIB Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by the FIB Category:All wheel drive vehicles